hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Workshop of Wonders
Pre-Case Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Introduction Stage 1 Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Stage 2 All boxed gifts are broken and ruined. Only Santa can fix everything and save Christmas. But where is he? Find Santa's helpers. They may know where Santa disappeared to. Goal: Ask the Christmas elves. Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Interlude Quest Name Goal: Find Santa's Itinerary. Assemble the “Frozen Elves” collection. Rewards: Interlude A letter pops up... Yikes... what's the date today? Jingle my bells, it's almost Christmas! We overslept! Pretty soon our preparations for Christmas will be completely ruined. A few weeks ago Santa Claus flew to Lapland. He usually does this when we're getting close to Christmas. Right after he took off a bitter cold blew through the Workshop... not just cold, but ice magic. First the present-wrapping conveyor belt broke. It kept working, but it started wrapping up broken toys and ruined things instead of packing shiny, new presents. We tried to stop it but nothing worked... and then the cold got so bad that we fell asleep until you woke us up. Why hasn't Santa come back yet? There must be something preventing him from making the return trip to the Workshop. Stage 3 The elves said that Santa took off on his usual trip on the reindeer sleigh, but he never returned. Someone or something knocked out the navigational system that guides Santa back to the Workshop. But what does Santa's navigational system look like? Learn more about what kind of device it is. Goal: Learn about Santa's navigational system. Quest Name Goal: Find Santa's Astrolabe. Explore Santa's Workshop. The item probably won't be available immediately. Rewards: Above the Horizon Goal: Find the Astral Sextant. Explore Santa's Workshop. The item probably won't be available immediately. Rewards: Cosmic Azimuth Goal: Find the Heavenly Compass. Explore Santa's Workshop. The item probably won't be available immediately. Rewards: Magical Vintage Goal: Find the Frosty Drawing Tool. Explore Santa's Workshop. The item probably won't be available immediately. Rewards: Counting the Seconds Goal: Find the Christmas Chronometer. Explore Santa's Workshop. The item probably won't be available immediately. Rewards: Icy Shackles Goal: Find the Frozen Globe. Assemble the “Santa's Navigational System” collection. Rewards: Interlude A letter pops up... ? Stage 4 The devices we found hint to a beacon that Santa uses to find his way home. The Snow Queen's icy spell has blocked every one of its signals. Light the Christmas Fire on the tree to melt the icy spell on the beacon. Goal: Light the Christmas Fire on Santa's Christmas tree. The Magical Ornament Goal: Find the Candy Cane Bauble. Explore Santa's Workshop. The item probably won't be available immediately. Rewards: Trimming the Tree Goal: Find the Hat Christmas Bauble. Explore Santa's Workshop. The item probably won't be available immediately. Rewards: Christmas Stories Goal: Find the Book Christmas Bauble. Explore Santa's Workshop. The item probably won't be available immediately. Rewards: Childhood Daydreams Goal: Find the Doll Christmas Bauble. Explore Santa's Workshop. The item probably won't be available immediately. Rewards: Fun on Ice Goal: Find the Ice Skates Xmas Bauble. Explore Santa's Workshop. The item probably won't be available immediately. Rewards: Burning Bright Goal: Light the Christmas Star. Assemble the “Santa's Christmas Balls” collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 5 The beacon is free of ice, but the Snow Queen's spell destroyed the coordinate runes necessary for it to work properly. We must collect spare runes in Santa's Workshop, calibrate the beacon, and send a signal that will lead Santa Claus to the City of Shadows. Goal: Calibrate Santa's Beacon. Cold Fire Goal: Find the Rune of the North. Explore Santa's Workshop. The item probably won't be available immediately. Rewards: Elegant Components Goal: Find the Rune of the South. Explore Santa's Workshop. The item probably won't be available immediately. Rewards: Magical Components Goal: Find the Rune of the West. Explore Santa's Workshop. The item probably won't be available immediately. Rewards: Precious Ice Goal: Find the Rune of the East. Explore Santa's Workshop. The item probably won't be available immediately. Rewards: Starting Point Goal: Find the Rune of the Origin. Explore Santa's Workshop. The item probably won't be available immediately. Rewards: Precise Calibrations Goal: Activate Santa's Beacon. Assemble the “Santa's Beacon” collection. Rewards: Interlude A letter pops up... Dear friends, The Snow Queen's spells have been a harsh trial for us all. But it wouldn't be Christmas if good didn't defeat evil and miracles didn't happen for all to see! The Magical Globe was activated, and the Guiding Star lit up the sky. It showed me the way when I was lost above the endless expanses of Lapland. The star led me to the City of Shadows, and now me will have the best Christmas ever! Thank you, my friends! You saved the elves from the ice curse. The present-wrapping conveyor belt was fixed, and I still have time to make the most wonderful Christmas presents for everyone. Never forget that the happiness and joy the people of the City will experience this Christmas are all thanks to you! May all your dreams come true in the new year! Merry Christmas! Sincerely, Santa Claus Conclusion Post-Case Interlude Christmas Magic Goal: Steam Engine. Assemble the “Christmas Magic” collection. Rewards: Interlude Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases